pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bonds of Aura: Chapter 3: Pikachu the Ghost and Ancesters
Chapter 3: Pikachu the Ghost and Ancesters Delia then gave Ash a flashlight before opening the door to the attic. She, Ash and Pikachu went up into the attic, and started to look around. As they looked around, all they saw were boxes, old books, and items covered in white bed sheets. The three family members began looking around the attic, trying to find the books that Delia was looking for. However, since Pikachu didn't have a flashlight, he just used his electric cheeks to make light. Still, even with his cheeks sparking, Pikachu still had a hard time seeing in the dark attic. Suddenly, Pikachu tripped over a book, and stumbled, trying to maintain his balance. Just as he was starting to get his balance however, Pikachu bumped backwards into a sheet covered box. Suddenly, the white bed sheet fell right off of the box, and landed right on top of Pikachu! "Pi? Pika?" Pikachu said as he creeks stopped sparking, and he suddenly got confused as to what happened. As Pikachu tries to figure out what had happened though, he suddenly realized that he was trapped under the white bed sheet, and he couldn't see anything or get out. "Pika, Pika?! ... Pika Piiiii!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he struggled to get out of the bed sheet, wondering around as he did so. Poor Pikachu was wondering blindingly, trying desperately to get out of the sheet, and he had no idea where he was going! Luckily, Delia and Ash had heard him, and wanted to know if he was alright. "Pikachu? Is that you sweetie?" Delia asked curiously. "Pikachu? Are you alright little buddy?" Ash asked, concerned for his best friend. "Pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu replied back, his voice muffled from being stuck under the white bed sheet. Pikachu continued to struggle, unable to get out or see as he made futile attempts to escape. "Pikachu?" Ash asked pointing his flashlight in the direction of the voice, Delia joining him from behind. "Pika piiii!" Pikachu replied, still struggling under the sheet. Suddenly, the flashlight's light shined right on the white bed sheet covered Pikachu, and Ash and Delia got scared! "Ahhhhhhhhh! A GHOST!!!" Ash and Delia screamed, before hugging each other. They watched the ghost wave it's arms around wildly as it advanced towards them. Suddenly, they heard a voice that they recognized. "Pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out out from under the white bed sheet, still trying to get out. "Pikachu?" Ash asked as he bent down and lifted the white sheet. Sure enough, he saw Pikachu under the sheet. Pikachu's eyes sparkled with joy as he saw Ash after the white bed sheet got lifted. "Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping out from under the sheet and into Ash's arms. "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his Pokemon. Pikachu hugged back. Ash laughed with joy and then looked at his friend. "Pikachu, what were doing under that sheet, little buddy?" Ash asked curiously before hugging Pikachu again. Pikachu hugged back, before jumping out of Ash's arms. Pikachu ran over to the sheet and threw it up into the air! "Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu began explaining as he demonstrated him tripping. After he did, the white bed sheet fell on top of him again, making him look like a ghost. "Pikachu Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu continued explaining and then he pretended to be stuck under the sheet, and trying to get out. After he pretended to struggle, Pikachu lifted the white sheet so he could be seen. "Pikachu! Pika pika, pikapi, Pikachu!" Pikachu finished explaining before jumping into Ash's arms again. "Pikachu!" Ash said as he hugged his little buddy. Pikachu hugged back. Ash then looked at Pikachu and asked: "So you tripped and after the white bed sheet fell on you, and you couldn't get out? Is that right Pikachu?" "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, nodding his head. After realizing the mistake and apologizing to Pikachu, the family kept looking around some more. Suddenly, Ash saw an old book. He shined his flashlight on it, and looked at the cover which read "Ketchum Family Tree". This interested Ash, and he opened the book to look at it. Ash quickly looked at his relatives and ancesters history, and was shocked at what he saw. Right in his ancesters history was a name he didn't expect to see; Sir Aaron.